Mi Luz (SEPT 2,5)
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nico, pero el no le da mayor importancia al asunto. Pero sus padres, Nick y Judy, deciden hacerle una celebración por sus quince años. Nico piensa que será algo como las fiestas que él evita a toda costa, pero se llevará una grata sorpresa por parte de sus padres y de su mejor amiga; la lince, Sadie. (One Shot) Dibujo hecho por Todd Zootatonix.


**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN! (A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC)**

* * *

Este One-shot pertenece a la serie **SEPT** , por lo tanto, es recomendable que antes de leerlo hayas leído " **Siempre estaré para ti** " y " **Subesse Senatus Romanus** ". De esa manera comprenderás los pequeños detalles que hay.

Este One-shot transcurre dos años después de los sucesos de " **Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus** ".

* * *

 **Mi Luz.**

Hoy era un día importante, sí, pero para Nico solo era un día más. Era la mañana del primero de agosto, o mejor dicho, su cumpleaños. No era que no le alegrara dicha fecha, lo hacía, como a todo el mundo, pero no lo veía como si fuera algo para celebrar. Después de todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él hubiera nacido ese día. Por lo que recuerda del orfanato (lo cual no es mucho) era que lo habían entregado en él ese día: un primero de agosto.

Sus planes para ese día serían los mismos de siempre: quedarse leyendo algún libro en algún lugar tranquilo de la casa. Y encontrarlos era un enorme, enorme desafío, pero hace tiempo había logrado dar con uno. Bueno, no podía llamarlo un escondite o un estudio propiamente dicho, pero era mejor que nada. Allí nadie lo molestaba, allí no llegaban los gritos y alborotos de sus hermanos; era un pequeño pedacito de tranquilidad. El techo.

Había encontrado la manera de colarse por la ventana del ático y llegar al techo sin caerse ni romperse el cráneo, pero le valió el esfuerzo. Y más aún de noche, cuando decidía irse a observar las estrellas sin objetivo alguno. Estaba pensando muy seriamente pasarse todo el día allí arriba.

Sí, no parece tan mala idea.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de un azote y el sonido resonó con un amplio eco. Encendieron la luz y el destello cegó momentáneamente a Nico. Pequeñas manchitas blancas titilaban en sus ojos hasta que su vista se adaptó a la luz.

Frunció el ceño y buscó al causante de interrumpir su profundo análisis existencial.

—Leo.

El conejo de diecisiete años lo veía burlón desde el umbral de la puerta. La pequeña cicatriz que tenía bajo el labio se ocultaba cuando sonreía, pero lo peor era su pelaje. Leo era un conejo completamente blanco, incluso un día Nico llegó a sospechar que él era un conejo ártico la primera vez que lo vio, pero no, solo era blanco y punto.

El pelaje de Leo parecía brillar con la luz del cuarto, la cual no era precisamente del agrado de Nico. Si él hubiera podido decidir, hubiera preferido una luz más suave o mínimo un apagador graduable para que el golpe de la luz no fuera tan fuerte. Pero ¡No! Sus padres decidieron poner uno directo porque «Iluminaría mejor el cuarto». Había veces que pensaba que lo habían hecho era para no perderlo de vista, como casi siempre pasaba.

—¿Por qué demonios entras así? —espetó Nico, frotándose los ojos.

Leo rió.

—Calma, calma, hermanito. Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¡Alégrate!

—Ajá ¿y?

—¿Es que no puede uno venir a felicitarte?

—¿Cómo la vez que felicitaste a James? —apuntó Nico— ¿Cómo fue? ¡Ah, sí! Tú y Luke entraron con pistolas de Paintball y le dieron una «colorida mañana». Si no aportas nada, allí está la puerta; y si me permites, necesito dormir.

Nico se lanzó las gruesas sábanas encima y le dio la espalda a Leo.

Leo silbó.

—¿Dormir? ¡Pero si es casi medio día!

—¿Y?

—¡Sal! ¡Socializa! No puedes quedarte durmiendo. Pareces un vampiro.

—¿Por qué pensarían eso? —preguntó Nico, su voz sonaba ahogada por culpa de la manta.

—Duermes hasta tarde, te acuestas muy avanzada la noche y casi no tienes presencia.

—Que novedad, si no me lo dices no me hubiera enterado.

La puerta sonó al cerrarse, pero la luz estaba encendida, por lo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño de esa manera. He ahí el dilema, con la luz encendida no podría dormir, pero si se levantaba a apagarla se le iría el poco de sueño que tenía. Se giró y quedó viendo al apagador fijamente, pensando si valdría la pena hacer el largo trayecto de cuatro pasos hasta él.

Se pasó las sabanas y se cubrió por completo con ellas. Pensó que de esa manera la luz no lo afectaría porque la manta le impediría el paso, pero al minuto empezó a darle calor y faltarle el aire. Suspiró y se levantó.

—Estúpida luz, estúpido Leo.

Cuando llegó al apagador y vio su cama negó con la cabeza. El pequeño deseo de dormir había abandonado su cuerpo para no volver en horas.

Oyó un grito de su madre el cual indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo y el ejército desfilaría al comedor. Suspiró.

Se miró al espejo y notó que andaba prácticamente en harapos, llevaba unos shorts con unas rasgaduras y una franela sin mangas con uno que otro agujero. Parecía un desamparado, pero le gustaba estar así. ¿Por qué su madre no podía dejarlo ir a desayunar con su cómoda ropa de elfo doméstico? Su padre lo entendía, ¿por qué ella no?

Una vez vestido bajó al comedor y como siempre pasaba, nadie reparaba en él. Era uno de los pocos placeres de su vida, pasar desapercibido. No sabe por qué le sucede eso de tener poca presencia, pero casi nunca le afectaba. Claro, había veces en que eso le jugaba en contra, como cuando quería ser el primero en algo y ¡bum! Desapercibido. Quería responder primero una pregunta que sabía ¡bum! Desapercibido. Incluso una vez que trató de hablar con una hermosa zorra de su secundaria… ¿Adivina qué? ¡Sí! ¡Desapercibido!

A veces en lugar de tomarlo como una ventaja le parecía un castigo, pero había dos personas que por más que hiciera no lograba pasar sin que lo notaran: su madre y su mejor amiga, Sadie, una lince.

Sadie era el único animal, además de su madre, que jamás había podido burlar o esquivar. Ella era una lince, de su misma edad, de pelaje grisáceo y unos ojos que no daba con su color: a veces parecían azules, a veces verdes, a veces marrones. Eran como un caleidoscopio en su rostro, pero eso le parecía hermoso.

La primera vez que la conoció ni siquiera se fijó en ella, solo pasó por su lado y no la saludo. Desde el día que llegó a la escuela primaria nadie reparaba en él, solo cuando lo tropezaban o si el profesor preguntaba por él, pero de resto era como una sombra. Estaba allí, pero era como si no.

Todo iba bien hasta que un día ella se le acercó y lo saludó, preguntándole por el libro que llevaba. Nico en ese momento no se lo creyó, incluso había mirado a los lados preguntándose a quién se dirigía, pero al final se dio cuenta de que era a él a quien le hablaba.

Poco a poco la fue conociendo y de un momento a otro se hicieron mejores amigos. Mismos gustos musicales, mismos gustos literarios (aunque discrepaban en algunos), mismos gustos en casi todo, era como su doble. Se parecían en mucho y a la vez contrastaban demasiado, ella era muy extrovertida y animada, mientras que Nico prefería estar con un perfil bajo sin llamar la atención.

Siguieron así todo su camino educativo de primaria y ahora en secundaria. No iba a negarse que el cambio que ella dio cuando pasó por la pubertad fuera despampanante, volviéndose más linda de lo que ya era.

Incluso estaba pesando en llamarla para pasar el día con ella en algún teatro o…

—Nico.

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nico, me estás oyendo?

—Eh…, sí mamá ¿qué pasó?

A veces odiaba eso, se ponía a pensar en algo o alguien y parecía que su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo.

—Estábamos diciendo que ¿qué te gustaría para tu fiesta?

—Mi ¿qué?

—Tu fiesta —convino Nick—. Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños y eso. ¿En qué pensabas que tenías la mente en la luna?

Nico pudo sentir cómo todas las miradas se centraban en él y eso era algo que detestaba. No le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención, y para colmo, piensan celebrarle su cumpleaños. Era un bonito gesto, pero prefería quedarse en su cuarto leyendo, o mejor, con Sadie.

—Pensaba en Sadie —dijo James, mordaz.

Nico le lanzó una mirada homicida al zorro.

—¿Quién? —indagó Nick.

—Ya sabes, papá, Sadie, la novia de Nico.

—Sadie no es mi novia —dijo Nico, sereno. Si se exaltaba podría generar malos entendidos—. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti con Rachel.

James se atragantó con la comida y Nico le lanzó una mirada burlón.

—Ahora si es verdad que se montó la gata a la batea —se sorprendió Nick—. ¿Andas con Rachel?

James asintió, con un leve rubor.

—¿Y Finnick lo sabe?

—No.

—Cuando lo sepa… ¡Agárrate! Porque sabes cómo es Finnick de protector con Rachel.

—Deberías ser motivador, papá —masculló James.

Nico sonrió victorioso al ver que logró desviar la conversación hacia James y como un bono, el zorro se estaba ganando un exhaustivo interrogatorio de Nick. Se dispuso a comer tranquilamente, pero pudo sentir la intensa mirada de su madre sobre él. Al verla ella le guiñó un ojo como diciendo «Tenemos una charla pendiente».

Nico tragó grueso, eso era lo que no quería, que sus padres se hicieran una idea de lo que no era. Pero bueno, era su madre, ella quizá podría entender.

Terminó su comida y se fue directo a su habitación. Miró la repisa de libros que tenía, pensando en cual leer. Tenía una trilogía que había comprado hace poco y uno que su madre le había regalado. « _Las Crónicas de Kane_ » y « _Magnus Chase_ ». Difícil decisión, tomó uno de cada uno y pasó la mirada por la sinopsis. El primero trataba de dos lobos, un hermano y una hermana que se volvieron receptores de un dios egipcio cada uno. El otro era de un rinoceronte llamado Magnus, que descubría que era hijo de un dios nórdico. Ambos eran bastante tentadores, pero terminó decidiéndose por « _Las Crónicas de Kane_ ».

Se arrojó sobre su cama y se dispuso a leer con total tranquilidad, la cual no le duró ni dos minutos porque alguien tocó a la puerta. Al abrirla notó que era su padre quien llamaba. La primera reacción de Nico fue sorpresa y luego se extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede, papá?

Nick sonrió burlonamente.

—Así que…, otro Wilde anda al acecho —Nick levantó ambas cejas con sugestión, repetidamente.

Nico rodó los ojos, ya sabía por dónde iba a ir la conversación. Se dio la vuelta y tomó su mochila de lado y guardó el libro en ella. Volvió a la puerta y vio que Nick seguía afincado en el umbral de la misma.

—Pues pasa que no, como ya te dije, Sadie es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga de hecho —afirmó abriéndose paso a través de Nick—. Y si no te importa, llevo prisa, voy saliendo.

Pasó a Nick y se dirigía como un rayo a la puerta para irse a quien sabe a dónde.

—Todo un Wilde —bromeó— ¿Vas con Sadie?

Nico abrió la puerta y salió, asomó la cabeza antes de cerrar para contestarle.

—No, iba por ahí, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no es mala idea.

Caminó a toda prisa hasta que estuvo a una distancia relativamente lejos de la casa y pensó a donde ir realmente.

Había salido a toda prisa para evitarse una de las extensas charlas/interrogatorios de su padre. Cuando Leo y Luke consiguieron su pareja (ambas mellizas igual que ellos, una cosa de locos), Nick se encerró con ellos en su estudio y había durado con los gemelos casi dos horas. Cuando estaba de paso por la sala oyó como James les preguntaba a ambos que tan intenso fue o qué preguntó. Y por lo que oyó de los conejos, era demasiado incómodo responder las preguntas. Desde ese momento se propuso evitar la charla a toda costa el día que consiguiera a alguien.

Revisó el contenido de la mochila y había: su celular (jamás saldría sin él), su cartera con dinero, una camisa limpia y su libro. Bien, no necesitaba más. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a la lince.

«Hola Sadie, ¿estás?».

«Hola Nico, ¿estar en dónde?».

«En tu casa, obvio».

«No, ¿por qué?».

«No, era para ver si podíamos salir por ahí o algo».

«¿Me estas pidiendo un cita? ¡Qué poco tacto tienes!».

«Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Ya enserio, vienes ¿o no?».

«Ahora no puedo, Nico. Pero tu madre me mandó un mensaje para ir a tu fiesta. Allí nos veremos; y te tengo un regalo que caerás muerto de la sorpresa».

«Vaya, diciéndolo así, me pregunto que será… Un momento, ¿mi madre hizo qué?»

«Adiós, Nico»

Nico bufó, exasperado. Quién sabe qué cosas le habría escrito Judy a Sadie, y lo peor era que ellos habían decidido celebrarle su cumpleaños sin su consentimiento. Ya se imaginaba el bullicio que se formaría. Suspiró y pensó en algún lugar para ir y relajarse un rato.

Luego de un enorme tiempo reflexionando, es decir, dos minutos, optó ir a un parque en Sabana Central, allí había algunos árboles que emitían una cómoda y confortable sombra, ideal para recortarse y leer con tranquilidad el libro.

El día pasó como un rayo y antes de que se diera cuenta se hicieron casi las siete de la noche, el sol casi estaba oculto en su totalidad y Nico había logrado por fin terminar el primero de los tres libros. Le pareció bastante interesante, y algo no muy común. Trató de dos lobos hermanos en los cuales Horus e Isis decidieron establecerse por medio de sus collares egipcios, y ambos tratan de vencer a Set. Ciertamente muy interesante.

Caminó de regreso a casa y al llegar se topó con lo que no quería. Una fiesta. Por lo menos no era una como la que él pensaba que sería, es decir, como las típicas fuentes de bullicio y descontrol de los alrededores. Esta en cambio en lugar de fiesta, era una reunión privada.

Como era costumbre nadie reparó en él al llegar, pasaba a los lados de todos los demás y nadie se daba cuenta de él. Pudo identificar a algunos compañeros de Nick y Judy, algunos amigos cercanos de ambos. Su tío Finnick hablaba con James y Nick, con Rachel a su lado. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha ¿pena quizá? Y el fennec hablaba con James en un tono que pareciera que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y la vena palpitante de su frente no le ayudaba a reducir esa imagen. Nick estaba al lado de James, con una sonrisa burlona, casi maléfica y allí Nico se dio cuenta de lo que pasó: Nick le contó a Finnick de lo de James y Rachel.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de su boca al ver a James en esos «problemas», y no era para menos, si no hubiera insinuado nada en el comedor Nico no hubiera recurrido a eso.

Pasó la vista por el otro extremo de la sala y notó que Annabeth leía un libro (como siempre), a veces creía que a ella en lugar de haberle dado un biberón le dieron un libro. A su lado estaba Hazel hablando animadamente con Jason. Nico supuso que a lo mejor el conejo estaba convenciéndola de hacer por él alguna tarea, como de costumbre. Cerca de ellos estaban Luke y Leo con sus respectivas parejas, dos conejas mellizas de color chocolate.

Escudriñó el resto de la sala y no notó a su madre. Perfecto. Podía ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella sin que nadie lo notara, pero cuando dio un paso Judy lo llamó.

—Nico.

Espiró derrotado y se giró hacia ella. Antes de que pudiera verla, un animal se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo.

—¡Nico! —chilló, alegre—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Sadie…

Se separó de ella y la lince le estiró su regalo. Un libro, pero no cualquier libro, era el que él estaba esperando desde hace meses. Pasó la mirada sorprendido del libro hacia Sadie varias veces, tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

Parece que ella supo lo que estaba pensando porque dijo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, seguro estás pensando «¡Por todos los dioses! Es " _Las Tareas de Apolo: El Oráculo Perdido_ ", ¿Cómo hizo para conseguirlo si aún no sale a la venta», ¿verdad?

Nico asintió, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—Tengo un conocido en la editorial que me echó un cable —sonrió— ¿Te gusta?

Nico se lanzó a abrazar a la lince sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que me gusta! —dijo eufórico—. Es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar. Sadie eres la mejor…

Nico miró de reojo como Judy tenía una sonrisa traviesa. Se separó de Sadie y carraspeó para recobrar la compostura.

—Este…, lo que quise decir es que…, sí, me gustó. Gracias por el regalo.

Tomó el libro como si fuera la mayor reliquia del mundo (para él lo era) y lo puso con cuidado sobre la mesa donde habían otros regalos para él, pero no reparó en ninguno de los demás, para Nico el más preciado e importante era ese libro.

Gracias a la grata sorpresa de la lince a Nico se le hizo un poco más tolerable el recibir toda la atención, pero no sentía completo, le hacía falta Meloney. Desde hace dos años que resolvieron el caso de la SPQR ella cambió mucho y decidió entrar en la Academia de la ZIA, la cual requería de la estadía completa de ella durante tres años, por lo que no la volvería ver hasta el año próximo.

Dejó eso de lado y disfrutó en lo que pudo la pequeña celebración que hicieron para él, pero habiendo pasado dos horas desde su llegada empezó a sentirse incómodo de nuevo. Había recibido la atención suficiente por un año y no hallaba la manera de escaparse a su habitación o de subir al techo de la casa.

Aprovechó una breve oportunidad que tuvo cuando (para bien o para mal), Nick habló con Sadie y Judy a la vez. Caminó hasta la mesa, tomó el libro que le regaló Sadie y se escabulló hacia la escalera para el segundo piso. La segunda planta era donde estaban las habitaciones de Leo, Luke, Hazel y Annabeth. Le iban a dar una a Jason, pero el muy flojo no quería subir y bajar escaleras.

Divisó la escotilla que llevaba al ático y se estiró para llegar a la pequeña cuerdita que pendía de ella. Al jalarla la escotilla se abrió, dejando caer suavemente una escalera para subir. Una vez en el ático abrió la ventana que daba hacia afuera y usando su flexibilidad natural logró salir y llegar al techo.

Aspiró lo más profundo que pudo inundándose del frío y acogedor aire nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban trémulamente y la luna no andaba tan alta. Las diez, supuso Nico. Con un cuidado como si estuviera manipulando una bomba, desenvolvió el libro y empezó a leerlo.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos de hermoso silencio cuando unos ruidos llamaron la atención de Nico: rasguños. Parecía como si alguien estuviera afilando sus garras contra algo, pero ¿quién haría algo así? ¿A menos que…?

Se asomó hacia la ventana del ático y vio a Sadie tratando de subir al tejado. Nico hizo una mueca de sorpresa por ella haber deducido dónde estaba, cuando nunca le había comentado sobre sus escapadas al techo y segundo, una de preocupación, si Sadie se caía desde el segundo piso, terminaría con una pata rota o peor.

A regañadientes le tendió la pata y la ayudó a terminar de subir. Una vez ambos arriba, Sadie le dio una sonrisa traviesa y se sentó junto a él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nico se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Pues, por el ático.

—Me refiero a ¿cómo diste conmigo? Nunca te he contado sobre esto —Estiró su pata para señalar la totalidad del techo—. Esto es como mi lugar relajante.

—Ah…, bueno pues, por tu olor.

Nico sonrió.

—¿Y esos aires de acosadora? —bromeó.

—Ya me conoces.

Hubo un largo silencio que empezaba a tornarse incómodo, lo que desconcertó a Nico. Normalmente ellos siempre eran así, silenciosos, bueno, para ser más precisos él, pero cuando andaban juntos era Sadie la que siempre hablaba y le preguntaba cosas, era raro en ella que de repente y sin motivo, se quedara en silencio.

La miró de reojo y notó como su pelaje grisáceo parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, haciéndola parecer una figurilla de plata. Vale, había veces que Nico caía en cuenta de que Sadie era linda, pero ahora, parecía más hermosa que antes y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué no lo había notado antes?

—Y… ¿por qué te escabulliste de la celebración así sin más? —preguntó Sadie, con la vista fija en las estrellas.

Nico salió de sus pensamientos.

—Eh…, bueno, ya me conoces, no soy muy de lugares concurridos. Prefiero estar solo o con… selecta compañía —respondió, nervioso.

Nico tragó grueso y se preguntó qué diablos quiso decir con eso. Vale, era cierto lo que dijo, pero lo de ¿selecta compañía? Aunque también eso era cierto, pero no comprendía del todo por qué se sintió nervioso cuando lo dijo.

Notó como el pequeño mechón sobre la punta de la orejas de Sadie se movió como cuando ella estaba nerviosa, pero fue tan rápido que Nico pensó que fue su imaginación. Trató de verla a los ojos, pero si lo hacía delataría el extraño nerviosismo que sentía y no podía hacerlo, más aún cuando ni él sabe el por qué. Tantos años con ella y aún no daba con el color exacto de sus ojos, pero ahora, en la noche, parecían de un azul profundo, misterioso, y combinado con el hermoso brillo plateado de su pelaje, se veía más radiante que nunca.

Incluso pudo notar que una de las muchas manchas que ella tenía formaba una especie de corazón, una en la parte baja de la mejilla. Estiró la pata para tocar esa mancha, pero Sadie volteó a verlo. Como un rayo bajó la pata y desvió la mirada. Podía sentir el corazón salírsele del pecho y la cara poniéndosele roja. ¿Cómo se vería un zorro con melanismo sonrojado? No lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

«¡Cálmate Nico! —pensó—, solo es Sadie, la has visto casi nueve años. No puede sorprenderte… ¿O sí?»

—¿Por-por qué viniste? —indagó Nico.

—Porque te estaba buscando.

—¿A-a-a mí?

—Claro, es tu fiesta, y si tú no estás es extraño, ¿no lo crees? —Sadie colocó su pata sobre la de Nico, sin verlo—. Deberías estar allí, no cumples quince años todos los días.

«Demonios, Nico, ¡Cálmate! —pensó—, muchas veces le has tomado la pata, ¿por qué esta vez sería distinto?»

—Ajá.

Nico fijó la vista en el horizonte, pero miró de soslayo a Sadie. Sintió el impulso de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, así que lo hizo.

—A veces necesitas de dejar de ser una sombra y tratar de integrarte con los demás —dijo Sadie.

Nico sintió la garganta seca.

—Pe-pero si así como una sombra es-estoy bien —balbuceó.

—No puedes ser una sombra siempre, Nico —dijo—, o bueno sí, pero necesitas a alguien que te ilumine de vez en cuando.

Nico sintió como ella le apretó la pata. Al zorro negro le estaba costando mucho mantener la débil calmaba que aún tenía. ¿Acaso Sadie estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? Inconscientemente una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —protestó Sadie.

—¡Qué va!

—No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Nico.

Entonces Nico se soltó a reír, no porque se burlara de los sentimientos de la lince, sino porque por fin entendía por qué le causaba tantos sentimientos encontrados con ella. Giró para verla y entonces todo pasó tan rápido que por poco muere de un infarto sorpresivo.

Sadie lo besó. Si antes sentía que el corazón se le salía y las palabras se les dificultaban decirlas, ahora era algo peor. Cuando ella lo besó, tuvo la sensación de que el cerebro se le derretía.

Ella se separó de él tan rápido como lo hizo y se dispuso a levantarse, pero Nico le tomó la pata y la jaló hacia él. Besándola de nuevo, esta vez, sabía a qué atenerse y no lo volvería a tomar por sorpresa. Era el primer beso de ambos, pero que haya sido con el animal que ambos amaban no tenía precio.

Pudieron haberse quedado así toda la vida, pero inesperadamente una voz gruñó abajo:

—¡Bueno, ya era hora!

Se separaron apenados y Nico miró hacia el suelo. Dos pisos abajo, en el jardín trasero de la casa, estaban todos, y con decir todos, es todos: sus padres, amigos, hermanos y demás. Todos.

A Nico se le cayó la cara de pena al saber que probablemente vieron la cursi escena que ambos tuvieron, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera así.

Sadie se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, tenía la cara de un plateado rojizo por el rubor que combinaba con la sonrisa de alegría total que tenía.

—B-bueno, Nico —dijo—. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

Sadie le estiró la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse. El sonrió y la tomó.

—Sí, Sadie… mi luz —dijo, esto último lo susurró para sí mismo, pero cuando la lince lo oyó su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Volvieron a la fiesta sin soltarse las patas y cuando llegaron a la sala, todos explotaron en vítores y aplausos por la pareja y también, por el cumpleaños del zorro. Donde quiera que mirara se sentía como parte de ellos, no tenía la necesidad de escabullirse, no se sentía incómodo.

Pudo ver cómo James se escapaba con Rachel cuando Nick y Finnick bebían unos tragos y cuando pasó a su lado James le guiñó el ojo, en señal de complicidad. Los regalos fueron (en su mayoría) agradables y como broche de oro para ese día, Sadie estaba a su lado, con él, compartiendo ese momento y a la vez, dándole ese empujoncito que siempre necesito para integrarse.

Fue sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.


End file.
